Rangiku's Experiment
by Sroxs
Summary: Rangiku is sent to the human world due to a large amount of hollow activity. What she does while there you can find out yourself. M for lemons. rangikuXorihime Enjoy ;
1. The first night

Hey guys. I absolutely love Bleach. And do you know what I love about the series? Those busty beauties Rangiku and Orihime. Well, that's not the only reason, but still. I hope you have fun reading this ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Although I really wish I did.

Rangiku's P.O.V. Seireitei, 10th Division Barracks

Rangiku squealed. She always enjoyed going to the human world. There were so many more interesting things going on. Not to mention they had a massive variety of different alcohols, not just the same old sake, though she didn't mind it one little bit. So long as it got her drunk as hell. She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny, Matsumoto?" Her captain asked, eyes ice-cold as always, like his Hiyarinmaru. They had just exited the 10th squad office, starting to move towards the gate to the human world. They would've ran using flash step, but chose to conserve their energy.

"Noooothiiiiiiiing!" She giggled, eyes closed with a large smile.

"Ok then." Toshiro said, confusion clear in his voice, always sounding more mature than his body would suggest. She always loved subtly teasing her captain like this. "So who do you intend to stay with?" He asked, trying to bring up a different topic.

"Hmmm… I s'pose I haven't really thought about that." She replied, putting her index finger to her bottom lip in thought. "Though I definitely wanna stop by Ichigo's place, so I can ask him."

"Let me guess, to do naughty things with him during the night? You should learn to calm down, Matsumoto."

"What, no! I just wanna see his face when I ask him." She giggled to herself again. Though she did think about what kind of naughty things they could get up to. Maybe make out while feeling each other up. Or get into a 69 position. She started to get wet at the thought. Then she thought about a human much like her. Orihime Inoue. That busty redhead, her similar sized boobs large in her shirt, her carefree attitude. She got horny thinking about her too, but she didn't know why. Maybe she had feelings for her. Suddenly, Rangiku had an idea. She'd like to do a little experiment. "Actually, maybe I do know who I wanna stay with, lil' Shiro." She said, imitating the name Momo liked to call him.

"Ok, who?" He asked. "And never call me by that name again." He threatened, anger stirring in his voice.

"I think I'll stay with Orihime!"

"You mean the redhead girl with abnormal powers?"

"Yeah, her."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

" She's crazy."

"In a good way. And besides, I reckon she has a good taste in food."

"No, you just have an equally bad taste in food as she does." Rangiku scowled at this comment.

"Sorry I like different things."

"Anyway, can you repeat your mission to me?"

"Yes. There are an abnormally large amount of hollows in the human world." _Not that it isn't the case in Korakura town. _She thought to herself before continuing. "A number far too great for Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi and other individuals to handle alone. You're sending me there as backup." They approached the gate to the human world.

"Correct. And you can stay there until there is a safe number for Ichigo and the others to handle alone." Rangiku thought about how long this could be. If it was as long as she thought it was going to be, maybe she could experiment beyond Orihime and Ichigo. She got wet again. The gate to the human world opened, spilling light on the two. "Safe journey."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me." She winked at Toshiro, the subtle teasing again, before flash stepping through the gate. Hitsugaya sighed.

_When will she grow up, that horny devil? _He thought to himself, turning away to return to the 10th division barracks.

Ichigo's P.O.V. Kurosaki Residence…

Ichigo sat at his desk, doing his homework, the evening sun spiling through the window. Little did he know, Rukia had been standing behind him for a while, watching him. Ichigo wrote down an answer to one of the questions.

"You're wrong." Rukia said calmly, though it made Ichigo jump out of his skin.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed, turning around. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Alright. Anyway, HOW THE HELL AM I WRONG!"

"Well-" Rukia began, but there was a knock at the door. Rukia glanced at Ichigo. "Aren't you gunna get that?"

"Don't worry, Karine'll get it." After a few moments, a voice called out.

"Ichigo! It's for you!" Karine yelled. It may have been his imagination, but Ichigo thought he heard her giggle slightly afterwards.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec!" Ichigo got up. As he walked passed, Rukia smirked at him with a 'told ya so' look. "Shut up." Ichigo hurried to the front door, but wish he hadn't when he got there. "Uh… aarrr… gwwaa." He gawked. At the door stood Rangiku, wearing the school uniform, with very sexy fishnet stockings, had the skirt very short and had enough buttons undone to reveal her chest and the top of her red laced bra. "R- Ra- R- R- Rangiku-" Ichigo finally blurted out.

"Hey Ichigo! Howya goin'?" Rangiku was full of seduction. She pulled him outside and pulled the door closed so any perverts in his family wouldn't see them.

"H- hey!" Ichigo squeaked. "What the hell are you doing! And why the hell are you here!" Ichigo had finally recovered from being absolutely stunned by Rangiku. Rangiku had dragged him around the side of the house so no one on the street would see them, either. Rangiku pinned him up against the wall. She pulled down the top of her shirt with her free hand. Ichigo was stunned by her absolute sexiness again, completely paralysed and unable to move. Rangiku smiled, she had him completely under her control. She winked.

"You wanna know why I'm here?" She asked, the setting sun shining against her blonde hair. "You see, I've been sent on a mission. It's simple. There are too many hollows in your world for you and the others to handle. So, I'm here to help you. And you see, I don't have a place to stay…" she pulled her shirt down a bit more, half her bra showing. Her massive breasts were on the verge of bursting out of their cloth prison. "… and I'm sure you wouldn't leave little ol' me out here in the cold." Ichigo really wanted to say that they didn't need help, but he was too dumbstruck to say anything. That and he had a massive tent growing in his pants. "So, I'm guessing that by the massive bulge in your pants, that's a yes?" With one hand, Rangiku pulled down her shirt the rest of the way, letting Ichigo see her red lace bra in all its sexiness. With the other hand, she massaged his cock. All Ichigo could do for a minute is moan. "Times up. Guess that's a no. Shame. I would've shown you a really good time." She pulled her shirt back up, lightly push him against the wall and winked. As she started to walk away, Ichigo finally managed to remember how to speak.

"Y- you had planned that, didn't you? You knew exactly how it was going to play out!" Ichigo's face was bright red as he pointed at her. Rangiku looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"Maybe." She purred. "Use your imagination." To top off this little secret dirty moment, Rangiku lifted up the back of her skirt, revealing amazingly stunning matching red laced panties.

"Nnnngggghhhh…" Ichigo moaned. Rangiku smiled some more, shaking her arse before putting the back of her skirt down and leaving.

"See ya later sexy." And with that, Rangiku set off somewhere. Ichigo didn't really care. Although he was having second thoughts about not saying she could come in. _Crap, _he thought as he walked back in, _why the hell do I always get so freakin' shy around hot women? I should seriously get that checked out. _As he walked through the door, Ishiin flew at him with one of his kicks. Because Ichigo wasn't concentrating, he got the full force of the kick.

"Holy shit!" He yelled. His father slammed him into the door, nearly breaking his back and the door. Any harder and the door would have snapped in two, along with Ichigo.

"You let your guard down. Never walk through that door again if you turn away such a sexy woman."

"You don't even know her, how the well would you know why I turned her away?"

"Because I know you and how shy you get around such busty girls like her. I bet you didn't even say anything to her and she got tired of waiting."

"Did not!" He lied. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Rangiku's P.O.V. Public toilets….

"Hahahahaha! Oh god, that was he funniest thing I've ever seen!" Rangiku couldn't stop laughing as she got changed into denim short-shorts and small pink t-shirt which revealed her stomach. Her choice of clothing revealed so many of her curves. "I'd give anything to see that again." She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye as she packed her school uniform in her bag. "Now for test two. Hope you're ready for me, Orihime." She giggled. She walked out of the toilets, only to see a lizard-like hollow. Rangiku sighed. She thought about turning into her soul reaper form, but seeing as though nobody was around, she decided to use kido, and seeing as though it was only a small hollow, she wouldn't have to call the full chant. "Red Flame Cannon!" She called. The hollow finally realised her existence, but it was too late. The hollow was already burning. She dragged the lizard-like hollow along with her. "I'll cleanse you later." She told it. She started to make her way to Orihime's house. By the time she arrived at the front door, the sun had sunk below the trees and houses that got in the way of the horizon. She knocked on the door. She heard a noise that sounded like 'hang on' and before she knew it, the redhead had opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, hey Rangiku!" Orihime squealed, giving her a big hug, their breast rubbing together unintentionally.

"Hey Orihime. How are you?" The busty girl let her go.

"Pretty good, actually." She replied happily, but her curiosity realised the burnt thing in her hand. "Uh, what's that?"

"Oh, this? I burnt a small hollow on my way here. I'll cleanse him later."

"Ok! Come in." Orihime moved aside.

"Thanks." Rangiku already had so many ideas in mind for what she could do with this sexy little clueless girl. She threw her bag and the hollow down on the couch, and made for the kitchen, smelling the chocolate covered ham still warm on the table. "Mmmm, wow, this smells great!" She squeaked, drooling over Orihime's meal. More ideas flashed in her head. She was starting to get tingles.

"Really?" The redhead blushed. "Thanks! Help yourself." For the first time, Rangiku took in what Orihime was wearing. And it was almost a copy of what she was wearing. Denim short-shorts and a small tee. The only difference was Orihime's short-shorts had a pink butterfly on them and her shirt was purple. The blonde began to get wet.

"Thanks. I'm starving. She took a seat at the opposite end of where Orihime sat and took a slice of the chocolate covered ham.

"So why are you here, Rangiku?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Well, you see…" Rangiku explained the mission in detail, and was also very tempted to tell her what she had in stall for this busty girl.

"Right…" Orihime said, taking in what Rangiku had just said. "OK! Well, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Hime, you're the best. I hope I'm not imposing or anything."

"Oh, no no no, not at all! It gets lonely here sometimes." Orihime blurted out all at once, her mouth full of the strange meal the two sexy woman seemed to be enjoying. "And spooky, too. Sometimes I hear weird noises during the night. So it's gunna be nice to have some company to take my mind of the strangeness of my house."

"Ok then…" Rangiku replied at last. _Oh, I'm going to give you more than just company. Tehe._ She thought. It took another half an hour to finish their meal. They talked about all the strange combinations they thought would go nicely together, like maple-syrup covered cheeseburgers and hotdogs covered in spearmint.

"Well that was delicious, thanks Hime."

"Hehehe, your welcome, Rangiku. Well, I need to have a shower. Is that ok?" Rangiku finally settled on a plan.

"That's more than fine." Rangiku replied, trying to hide her evil horniness.

"Ok, be out soon." The redhead rushed upstairs to her bathroom. Little did she know, the sexy blonde was slowly following her up the stairs.

Orihime's P.O.V.

The busty girl sighed as she peeled her clothes off. "I sure am glad Rangiku's here." She said to herself, unclipping her bra, letting her breasts spill out of the massive g-sized cups. She pulled down her panties and noticed she was slightly wet. She thought she was getting tingly when Rangiku had arrived. _No! Rangiku's my friend, nothing more. _She tried to convince herself. She pulled back the shower curtain and turned the taps on, the water pouring out of the shower head. She tested the water a few times, adjusting the taps until she was comfortable the water was warm enough. She got in and closed the shower curtain. She picked up the soap and started scrubbing herself, the water running over the curves of her body, making her body wet and slippery. There was suddenly a knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" She asked.

"You in the shower, Hime?" Rangiku's voice trailed in.

"Yes. So you shouldn-"

"Good!" The door clicked open.

"Uh, Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked, suddenly confused. Orihime could hear the sound of clothes rubbing against skin, so she guessed Rangiku was taking her clothes off. The next moment, Rangiku opened the shower curtain, fully naked, her massive boobs impossibly hanging off her chest. "Rangiku?"

Rangiku's P.O.V.

"Waddaya think?" Rangiku jiggled her chest, making her boobs bounce around. Seeing Orihime naked was turning her on so much, her juices were pouring down her leg. Good thing the sexy human was too distracted with her other details.

"Well, uh…" She began as Rangiku got in the shower with her. Orihime was trying to stutter something out, but Rangiku silenced her with her lips. For a moment, Orihime was surprised, but then found herself kissing back. The busty blonde put her hands on the younger girls waist, pulling her closer, but Orihime broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I wnna just be friends, nothing more." Rangiku put a finger on the busty human's lips.

"Sssshhh. We're not going to ruin anything, if that's what you're worried about." The steamy hot water was trickling over them, making their bodies glisten. "And besides, we've been friends for a while now. I think that we can have fun together, don't you?" Orihime tought about this for a moment.

"You're right." She replied at last.

"Now come here, where were we?" The blonde asked hungrily, pulling her busty friend in close, locking lips with her. The curvy redhead moaned as Rangiku put her hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Orihime copied the gorgeous blonde, pulling her new lovers pelvis in so their hips were together. They started grinding their lower halves together, sending tingles and tensions between their legs. Rangiku licked Orihime's bottom lip. She got the message, and immediately gave her full access. Rangiku broke the kiss and trailed her tongue to Orihime's earlobe, lightly sucking on it. This got a good moan out of the latter's mouth, a sweet spot she'd remember for later. She then kissed her way down the sexy girls neck, stopping to suck on that spot, the water from the shower making her neck slippery and feel good to suck on. After leaving a small hickey, one Rangiku was convinced would go away overnight, she continued south, using her tongue to trail her way down. She licked down the redhead's massive cleavage, getting on her knees to get comfortable with the continuation of their fun. She grabbed Orihime's large, gorgeous orbs, and pressed her face deep into the naked humans cleavage, and started licking and sucking on her lover deep valley.

"Mmmmmm, oh Rangiku-san." Orihime moaned in pleasure. Soon after the blonde beauty had decided she'd ravished the girls cleavage enough, she moved onto the boobs themselves. She moved to the left one to start with, lightly flicking the nipple before taking it in her skilful mouth. Orihime moaned in pleasure as, with one hand, Rangiku massaged and caressed the ranga angels other breast, and with her other hand, the blonde squeezed and attended to her sexy arse. "Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Rangiku!" The usually shy girl purred, obviously lost in bliss. Rangiku began alternating between breasts and arse cheeks, trying to get the best possible reaction from the other horny babe. Once she had finally ravished her enough, Rangiku slid down, hands trailing with her tongue, along the sexy girls stomach, down to her ultimate pleasure zone.

"Mmm, looks like the water isn't the only thing making you wet." The blonde woman teased, making Orihime blush bright red. Rangiku slithered her hand up the girls leg, going up higher until her fingers were sitting right on the girls clit. She began rubbing circles on the girls clit, getting the girl to squirm and moan in her pleasure. Orihime then moved Rangiku's hand aside, lying down with her back against the wall in the large shower.

"Let me make it easier for you." Orihime winked, spreading her legs wide. She was sitting right underneath the water, allowing water to run down her gorgeous curves.

"Ooo, meow." Rangiku clawed at the air before moving up to the sexy girls legs. She got her index and middle finger and shoved it right up Orihime, making her moan even more. She then leant over to kiss her lover, soon having it turn into a tongue war. As they devoured each other's mouths, Rangiku began wriggling her fingers up her. Orihime broke the kiss, screaming in pleasure.

"Oh, Rangiku! Ngh! Oooooohhhhh!" She screamed, bucking her hips against her friends hand, trying to get them as deep up her as possible. Rangiku removed her fingers and put her head between the girl's legs. Her tongue flicked Orihime's clit. She intended to give this girl the biggest, and possibly first, orgasm of her life. She dove her tongue right up her pussy, indulging in her friends taste. "Mmmm, Rangiku! Oh, don't stop!" Orihime pleaded. This highly encouraged Rangiku, who doubled her efforts, licking every inch of her pussy, never letting her clit left alone for too long, showing no mercy on her vagina. Orihime could feel every nerve in her body bursting with pleasure. Orihime screamed in the absolute pleasure that the busty blonde was giving her. "Aaaaahhhh! I'm gunna come!" She screamed. Rangiku moaned to let her know she was ready for her friend to release. Orihime clamped down tight on and released, her orgasm releasing right into Rangiku's waiting mouth, who licked up every single drop amongst the water that still poured down on them, trickling down their naked bodies. Rangiku straddled her friend, kissing her new lover deeply. They slowly pulled away from each other.

"So, what did you think o' that?" The sexy blonde asked, the running water only making her look sexier. All Orihime could manage through her panting was a seductive moan. Once her breath had finally returned to her, she summoned up words.

"Mmmmmmmm, I loved that." She replied. "That was so hot. I think I'll take you to the bedroom, it's your turn." She lightly brushed the soul reapers pussy with her hand. Rangiku moaned at the touch.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The two got out and dried off. They didn't bother with their clothes, seeing as though they weren't going to need them. Orihime guided her through the house, still completely naked, to the bedroom where she would ravish her friend like there was no tomorrow.

Well, that's that for now. I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing this. If I get enough replies, I'll tell you what goes down in that bedroom, and even more replies will get you more pairings. I'll throw in Ichigo, Yoruichi, Rukia, and I'll consider others, just leave characters you want in your replies. Hope you like it ;)


	2. In the bedroom

Hello again. Now, between writing my other fanfics, assignments and my own free time, I've had a bit of trouble trying to write this one for you guys. Well, like I promised, if I got enough reviews I'd tell you what happens in the bedroom. Hope you guys like it ;)

**Rangiku's P.O.V. Inoue Residence, Karakura Town**

With their towels hugging their sexy, curvy bodies, the two busty beauties made for Orihime's bedroom. The moment they made it, Rangiku turned, closed the door and locked it. She pivoted on the spot to see Orihime lying on the bed, the gorgeous red-head slowly pulling her towel open, revealing herself to her friend. Rangiku got wet and horny seeing the sexy girl naked again. Rangiku let her towel drop to the floor, not letting her lover see her body for long as she switched off the light. She walked in the dark over to her sexy friend, making her footsteps loud and obvious for her sexy girl. She climbed onto the bed, feeling her way to her curvy friend. Once Rangiku found Orihime's leg, she ran her hand up and down her ankle, feeling how smooth it was to the touch. She continued her way up, rubbing her thigh. Orihime moaned at the rubbing, the sensation of the blonde's hand being so close to her pussy making her horny. Rangiku decided to stop teasing her and moved so she was looming above the human, her giant breast rubbing against her toned stomach. Then suddenly, Orihime flipped them over so she was on top.

"Don't forget, I'm pleasing YOU this time." The redhead purred, making Rangiku smile, horny at what this little angel could possibly devilishly do to her. To start with, Orihime leaned over and kissed her. The kiss started out slow and easy going, but soon became rough and fiery. They kissed deeper, slipping their tongues into one another's mouths, fighting for access. Soon a tongue war developed, no one getting more or less dominant. After a while of getting nowhere but enjoying the feeling of each other's tongues, the gorgeous teen let her hand wander down between the blonde's legs, placing a finger on her clit, rubbing back and forth on it. Rangiku began to moan, causing her to lose power in her mouth, starting to have trouble fighting back the human's persistent tongue. The sexy teen rubbed Rangiku's clit some more and quicker, getting more moans from her friend, then abruptly stopped, walking over to her bedside drawers.

"What are you doing, hon?" The big-boobed blonde asked curiously, having trouble seeing what her love was doing in the dark night air.

"Oh, you'll see baby." She replied, her usually shy tone gone without a trace, instead replaced with love and lust. She came back with what in the dark looked like a cloth rope. She realised it was just a scarf, but she was sure Orihime had other ideas for it. She grabbed the curvy blonde's hands and put them above her head, tying them to the bedpost. The soul reaper was now at the complete mercy of the human's horny desires.

"Oooooooo, sexy. But I'm not completely restricted." She warned playfully, throwing her legs around Orihime's torso.

"I'm still in control." She countered, holding the sexy blonde's legs underneath her armpits, and using one hand to help support. With her other hand, the red-head held her own breast and inserted the hard nipple into her friends soaking wet pussy. Rangiku moaned in bliss, starting to hump her devilish lover's breast.

"Mmmmmmm, baaaabyyyy!" She groaned, beginning to hump faster. Orihime put Rangiku's bucking hips down and slithered up a bit, getting into a more comfortable position for what she was about to do. She reversed straddled Rangiku, who felt a pair of hands go up her thighs and closer to her ultimate pleasure zone. The sexy red-head continued sliding her hands in, until they were sitting on the stunning blonde's soaking wet pussy, with a clit that was throbbing like a bass drum. Slowly, oh so slowly, she teasingly slipped two fingers into her friend, finding just how nice and snug it was up there. Rangiku shivered violently, pleasure taking over her body. She started grinding against Orihime's fingers, who in response started to wriggle her fingers as quickly as she could. Rangiku was lost in absolute bliss and pleasure, writhing at the irresistible pleasure her sexy friend was giving her. She was almost ready to explode, when Orihime began to slow down, soon coming to a stop. She turned around on top of her, re-straddling her, this time properly. "What is it sexy?" She asked, almost annoyed.

"Can't have you come already when the party is just getting started." She teased, moving down, putting her lips between the gorgeous soul reaper's cleavage. Giving it a kiss, she then moved on to licking it, dragging her tongue up and down, covering the blonde's chest in saliva. Rangiku moaned at the attention, her dripping wet pussy tingling for more attention.

"Damn. Looks like you're more of a devil than I thought." Rangiku had always thought of this curvy girl as a sweet, innocent little thing. But tonight's events had taught her that there is a lot more to this orgasmic sight than meets the eye. She had managed to unlock a side of Orihime than probably not even her closest friends had ever known. Orihime lightly bit the sexy blonde's nipple, making Rangiku tingle all over, her nerves bursting with pleasurous lust. The sweet scent of her friend's shampoo wafered into her nostrils, the smell making her feel relaxed, yet at the same time tense with delicious sexiness. She wanted so bad to move her hands down, to touch herself, to escape this beautiful pleasure, but that's why Orihime's restraints were there, to prevent her from doing exactly that. She couldn't take it anymore, she began tugging as hard as she could against the silky scarf, her arms along with her entire body weak from the want of pleasure from the gorgeous eye-candy that was Orihime. The ranga smiled in the darkness.

"Nah-ah-ah." She warned. "Why do you think they're there? Do you want them off?"

"Yes. Yyeeesss!" She moaned lustfully.

"Then you'll have to wait." The sexy soul reaper moaned at this.

"Could you please at least finish me off? I want to orgasm into your gorgeous mouth." She pleaded, all her emotion poured into the words.

"Well, seeing as though you asked nicely…" She giggled. Slowly licking her way back down, she started the ultimate finale. The sexy human intended to show this woman a good a time as she'd shown her. As her mouth reached Rangiku's ultimate pleasure zone, she stopped, looking up with a questioning look. Rangiku nodded, all her lust showing on her beautiful face. Orihime shoved two fingers right up her friend, while licking and sucking on her clit. Rangiku lost her breath, lost in bliss. The horny soul reaper humped Orihime's hand, pounding into it to get the most amount of pleasure she possibly could. Orihime switched her hand and mouth, thrusting her tongue up her and tickling her clit with her hand. Rangiku was on the brink of bursting, everything in her body had overcome with pleasure and lust, wanting to orgasm right into this girl's pretty little mouth. All she could do at the moment was moan and groan really loudly as her friend pounded her tongue into her. She couldn't take it anymore. At long last, she could feel her orgasm approaching. She tried moaning out what could possibly sound anything like a warning for the sexy human to know she was going to cum. She didn't think that she got the message, but in the end it probably wouldn't matter anyway. She clenched around her tongue, holding the wriggling muscle up her as she came all over it and right into Orihime's mouth. The stunning blonde dropped down onto the bed, relaxing every muscle in her body, extremely tired from everything they'd done tonight. Orihime licked up the rest of Rangiku's sweet, delicious juices. The curvy ranga slowly and tiredly undid Rangiku's restraints, tossing the silk scarf aside and falling down next to her. The two got under the covers, warm from being sat on for so long. They cuddled up close, snuggling up to keep warmth.

"That… was… fun." Rangiku panted out, holding Orihime closer. "I've never… seen… that side… of you 'hime." She teased.

"To be honest… neither have I." The red-head confessed.

"Really? You've never… been horny like that?"

"Nope."

"So how did… you know how to… be so sexy?"

"I just did what felt right, and it looks like it worked."

"It most certainly did. So what do ya wanna do tomorrow?" Orihime thought a while about this, humming into Rangiku's collarbone.

"I'm not sure, what do you wanna do?" Rangiku remembered what she did to Ichigo earlier that day, smirking as an idea came to her.

'How 'bout this?" Rangiku whispered a plan into Orihime's ear.

"Oooo, sounds kinky!"

"Anyway, we should get to sleep, big day tomorrow." The pair giggled.

"Yeah, with that plan."

"Anyway, night baby." She lifted Orihime's chin up, kissing her on the lips.

"Goodnight sexy." Orihime replied. And with that, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, listening to each other's slowing heartbeats, dreaming about what could happen tomorrow.

The next day, the two woke up and set about getting ready for their big day ahead. They started by eating breakfast, then getting dressed in matching short shorts and small tee's, looking almost like twins. They then went up to the local mall, finding the best looking adult shop, searching around for a pair of sexy dresses. They found what they wanted, and even managed to seduce the counter boy into giving them a discount. They eventually made their way to the Kurosaki residence. They saw Ichigo's window was open, and at that very moment, Rangiku's pager went off, alerting a Hollow on the loose. Rukia and Ichigo came flying out the window, rushing for the where the Hollow was located. A perfect distraction. They climbed up the side of the house and into the window. They got changed into their sexy outfits and hid their clothes along with themselves into Ichigo's closet.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Rangiku said, anticipation in her voice.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Orihime squealed.

"You look VERY sexy honey." Rangiku moaned, straddling Orihime, giving her a kiss.

"Not to mention yourself. Your boobs look like they're gunna burst out." She replied, massaging them. They kissed for a while, and then held each other in one another's arms, waiting for their prized man to get back. After a what felt like a long, long time, they finally heard someone come into the room, but the person came through the door, so they were convinced it wasn't Ichigo. They heard mumbling, and then a voice.

"Damn Ichigo, always leaving his window open. I keep telling him something's going to fly out that window. Where the hell is he, anyway? He's never here when I need him. It's not like he's saving the world or anything." With that, the man stormed out, and coincidentally, at the same time, a whoosh came zooming through the window, landing with a thud.

"Ready?" Rangiku whispered to Orihime.

Well, I hoped you guys liked that. Again, sorry it took so long. Just sometimes I don't feel like it and when Ido, I'm in the middle of something. And I do have other fanfics to write. I do intend to do an IchigoXOrihimeXRangiku threesome, I would have a lot of fun writing it, but first, more reviews please xD


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

Hello my faithful followers. I'm sorry it has been a while since I've done any Bleach stuff (or anything at all for that matter) but I've had a bit of trouble with being able to write stories lately. If you want more details, go to my other story Blair's Funtime and read the beginning of Chapter 3. Anyway, this is what you've been waiting for, and I don't intend to disappoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach characters, but if I did, rest assured there would be awesome things going down.

**Ichigo's P.O.V. Kurosaki Residence, Karakura Town**

Ichigo flew through the window, looking around to check that no one was around and then returned into his muscular body, a small dizziness falling over him as he opened his eyes. "Seems I still haven't quite gotten used to that." Ichigo stated to no one in particular as he pivoted on his bed so he was sitting on the edge. He was glad that he had taken Kon out of his stuffed animal form, hiding the candy in his school pencil case, while Rukia had to stay behind because her captain had come into town to give her a bit of extra training, because he wasn't going to let her miss out on some training while she was visiting the human world, so for tonight, Ichigo had the house all to himself. Or at least so he thought. Before he could realise it two figures had blurred out of his closet and pinned him back down onto his bed. "What the hell…!" Ichigo yelled as he was easily overcome by his two surprise guests, who took one arm each to hold down and a leg each to straddle. When he got a chance to move his head up, it only took his gaze to reach their chests to figure out who the gorgeous girls were. Rangiku and Orihime were leaning over him in the skimpiest outfits he'd ever seen. Both girls were wearing identical policewoman suits, with very short skirts that stopped only a quarter of the way to their knees, long sleeve button-up small shirts which pushed their boobs right up and nearly out of the shirts, and to top it off, they had officer hats.

"Hey sexy." Rangiku said, licking her lips as she took one hand and ran it over his chest.

"Hey handsome." Orihime greeted as she copied Rangiku.

"O-Orihime! R-Ra-Rangiku! What're you two doing here!" He stuttered, a bulge growing in his pants. "And what are you wearing!"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Orihime asked, moving her hand further south.

"Looks like we're gunna have to cuff you." Rangiku giggled, as the pair of girls reached into their cleavages and pulled out a pair of handcuffs each, attaching them to the carrot-tops wrists and bedposts.

"Hey, stop! G-get off!" Ichigo was trying to fight his temptation, and his inner hollow, who was trying to get him to relax, telling him to go for it. His inner hollow was easy to resist, but his temptation was getting harder to as the two busty goddesses began to rub his length through its cloth prison, making him grow larger. The orange haired teen was stunned as they worked magic on his manhood. Once Ichigo had finally come back to Earth, he spoke. "You've been teaching Orihime some bad habits." Ichigo stumbled out, lust starting to take control of him.

"You wanna see what she's taught me?" Orihime purred as she took hold of the sexy boy's pants and underwear and yanked them down, releasing Ichigo's length into the cool night air. Ichigo's body went entirely stiff, including his now throbbing cock.

"Oooooo, looking good Ichi!" Rangiku teased, running a hand over his still growing dick. Orihime kissed her way back up Ichigo's muscly legs until she came back up to his trouser snake.

"Wanna help, Rangiku?" Orihime invited her friend to lick Ichigo.

"You betcha!" Rangiku replied with anticipation. The two curvy beauties started dragging their tongues up and down Ichigo's huge dick. Their tongues swirled around the Substitute Soul Reaper's pole, kissing each other as they went. Ichigo was getting hornier every time they licked him, his hips starting to move up and down, trying to get more pleasure from the two hot chicks. Ichigo's eyes widened as Orihime slipped her lips over his tip, and Rangiku sucked on the side of his base, the two girls trying to milk as much ecstasy out of Ichigo as possible.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Ichigo moaned to the ceiling. The red head started to bob her head up and down his cock, while Rangiku moved down and started licking and sucking his balls. The mix of sensations from this dynamic duo almost threw him over the edge, but he managed to hold back a little longer. They kept it up for a while until Orihime took in Ichigo's entire penis, and Rangiku put his massive balls in her mouth. The sight as well as the feeling sent the poor yet lucky man into a new world of pleasure as he squirted into Orihime's mouth, who took her mouth off while more cum flew everywhere, including all over their faces and breasts.

"Woah, Ichigo!" Rangiku winked at him as she licked up his white liquids.

"Mmmmmmm, you taste so good Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime moaned. The two girls opened up the buttons of their shirts, releasing their massive yet beautiful breasts. Ichigo stared as the two brought the tops of their bosoms to their mouths and licked Ichigo's manly juices off their chests. "Hey, Rangiku, here's a better taste of Ichigo." The red-head purred, leaning forward and kissing her with passion, swirling their tongues in a fiery dance. Ichigo watched, his dick getting harder again watching the two girls have a hot kissing session.

"Mmmm, delicious." Rangiku said as she got up and went to the closet, taking out a pair of keys and handed one to Orihime. The amazing girls released Ichigo from his restraints, convinced he would stick around until the end now. "I think it's our turn." Rangiku indicated to Ichigo, pulling up her skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing panties, and that juices were pouring down her leg. Orihime copied, showing him that she lacked panties also as well as being equally as wet. Both girls rubbed the area between their thighs, inviting him for more. He groaned as strength returned to him, getting up off his arse and moving towards the stunning hotties. He used one hand for each girl to move his way up their thighs up to their soaking holes, rubbing their pink lips with his hands. The girls moaned at the attention they were given, opening their legs wider to give him more room to work his magic fingers. The curvy girls moaned as Ichigo started rubbing circles on their clits, the carrot-top getting them to start pushing their hips in a rhythmic motion.

"Mmmmm… oooohhhh…" Orihime moaned, massaging her breasts. Then she suddenly lost her breath along with Rangiku as the sexy spiky haired man shoved two fingers up their oozing pussies. The girls were now lost in bliss as Ichigo took control, pumping his fingers into the lovely ladies. He then ended their pleasure, picking them up and placing them carefully on the bed. The two girls turned to each other, kissing for a moment before returning their attention back to their dominant lover.

"Seems you ARE good in bed." Rangiku teased to Ichigo. She got on top of Orihime, straddling her so their wet vagina's were right up against each other. "Let's how much skill you have." Ichigo removed his shirt, leaving him the only naked one in the room. He moved over to the sexy girls and guided his throbbing cock between their slippery womanhood's, going between them so they both got pleasure. He started thrusting into them, their boobs jiggling as his pace increased. The girls began to moan, the feeling of their pussies against each other as well as Ichigo's huge dick between them felt ecstatic. The girls kissed each other again, moaning into one another's hot mouths as the orange haired teen pushed into them.

"Mmmmm, Kurosaki-kun! Matsumoto-san!" Orihime nearly screamed into the blondes mouth, expressing her lust. Both the girls and Ichigo were overflowing with sexual want, every nerve in their bodies driving them for more. Pleasure enveloped the threesome as their ecstasy rose, bringing them back to the point of climax.

"Girls, I'm gunna come!" Ichigo warned.

"Us to!" Orihime warned, still making out with Rangiku. The three sexy people cried out in pleasure as they all came at the same time, releasing everywhere all over each other. They all collapsed at once on top of each other, panting rapidly to get their breath back. Ichigo was pushed off of the sexy two and onto his back, ecstasy still coursing through his strong, muscular, amazing body. Rangiku and Orihime got on top of Ichigo yet again, removing their sexy policewoman outfits completely, leaving them naked as well. Ichigo got hard one last time, readying himself for the grand finale. He reached up and took one of each girl's breasts, massaging them intently. The two goddess-like figures above him moaned, taking his hands and helping guide him. Ichigo switched to their outer breasts and sat up, not that he had to go far for his mouth to reach their breasts so he could start licking and sucking on each of their boobs, alternating quickly so not to leave their chests alone for too long. Both girls were getting horny quickly again, which was good for Ichigo, because he was already hard and ready for whatever was to come.

"Mmmmm…" Both girls moaned at the same time. Rangiku pushed his hand and mouth away and forced him to lie down again, straddling his mouth. Orihime saw her plan, and she removed Ichigo's other hand and got on top of the spiky haired guy, guiding his cock into her soaking wet pussy. She moaned as he entered her, getting more and more into her. She highly enjoyed the feeling of his length filling her passage, pleasure falling on her all over again. Ichigo began thrusting his hips into her, forcing himself all the way up her before pulling out and then going all the way up again, continuing this motion over and over. As for the blonde sitting on his mouth, he started shoving his tongue up her further and further, squirming inside her, trying to match the rhythm of his hips. The two busty beauties were lost in pleasure, all they could think about was the feeling of how amazing Ichigo felt, how good he was, despite the fact he'd probably never had sex before. All they could feel was tingles and that's all they were driving for. They wanted to come again, release all over each other again. That's all they could think about. That's all they wanted. Their spiritual pressures were all rising rapidly, nearly chocking each other, almost breaking the windows in Ichigo's room.

"Mmm- Nnn…" The carrot-top slurped through Rangiku's soaking cave.

"Oh, ICHIGO!" Rangiku screamed as her orgasm approached.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime screamed deliciously.

"M Cmng!" Ichigo tried to yell, though the sexy women got the message, preparing themselves. Ichigo tensed and the girls clenched around his cock and tongue as the three yet again came, squirting and oozing until they had nothing left to give. All of the heroes went limp, the events of the night finally catching up to them. The girls found their strength first, getting up and pulling back the covers on Ichigo's bed from underneath the carrot-top. They got underneath, pulling it over the three of them, and the two gorgeous women cuddled up to Ichigo. "That was…" He breathed, "…amazing."

"Tehe, we knew you'd like it, handsome." Rangiku replied with a giggle.

"You're so good Kurosaki-kun." Orihime purred. Ichigo leaned over to either side and gave them a kiss each on the forehead. They all fell asleep holding each other in loving embrace.

**Ishiin P.O.V. Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town**

Ishiin felt a sudden spike in spiritual pressure from somewhere in the house. He thought that it could have been Ichigo just getting angry at Kon again, but then he felt the two other essences that accompanied his son's. "Heh, maybe just practicing something. I don't really care what he does." The father put the instruments he was using to treat a patient away and went to bed, having his usual strange dreams of his wife.

The next morning, Ishiin, as usual, stood on the neighbours roof to leap into his son's room to give him his usual wake up kick, when he noticed the two other gorgeous bodies lying next to him. A tear of joy ran down Ishiin's cheek. He sniffled. "My son's all grown up. At last he's done it. And he just didn't manage to get one, but two beautiful woman!" He jumped off the roof and ran inside, crying with happiness.

Well, I hoped you liked it. Sorry it's been a while since I've been writing, but I'm back! I don't intend to continue this story, but some more R&R and I'll think about it. Until next time :)


	4. Epliogue

Hello everyone. This is just an epilogue, so you don't have to review if you don't want to (though it would be nice ^.^ ). Just to show you that everything turned out OK in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Bleach material, though I really wish I had the rights to it.

**Rangiku's P.O.V. Kurosaki Residence, Kurakara Town**

Rangiku woke up to the right of Ichigo, cradling his arm between her soft breasts, her smooth leg over his, Orihime mirroring her on the right of Ichigo. All three sexy souls were completely naked, their clothes littering the floor. She snuggled up to Ichigo for a few more minutes, gathering her serious thoughts of what to do for the day. She was sent here to protect the world of the living from increased hollow activity, but all that had died down. Now she had all the free time in the world of the living as she wanted before she had to return. So she decided she'd go do what a girl did best… shopping. She gave her handsome carrot top a kiss on the cheek, before getting up and moving over to her new, beautiful love that was Orihime. She gave her a kiss on the cheek as well, then slipped on her clothing from the cupboard, gathered her police outfit from the floor, wrote and left a note on Ichigo's face and snuck out through the window, leaving her two toys to do whatever they wanted for the day. She moved her way over to the mall, the rising sun hidden behind the large building, giving the shopping centre an unearthly glow. Employees were just arriving, streaming through the automatic front door, moving to their individual stores to start their long shifts. Rangiku didn't see any other customers yet, so for the meantime, the seductive blonde had the mall all to herself.

After many hours of jumping from store to store, looking at all the pretty things she wanted and buying them, Rangiku walked out of the mall happily with a smile on her face, bags hanging from either arm with some even around her neck, lifting them with ease where a normal human girl would have much difficulty. Now one thing left to do, make her way over to Urahara's shop to leave her gigai hidden away safe and sound. She looked back and sighed. She wouldn't be having this much fun for a while.

**Urahara's P.O.V. Urahara's Shop, Kurakara Town**

Urahara yawned, stretching his arms out wide. He reached over and picked up his hat, placing it comfortably on his head. He got up and made his way to the main part of his store, shuffling over to the door to switch the sign from saying 'closed' to 'open.' As he did this, he noticed a certain blonde walking over to his shop, bags enveloping her arms and neck. He shook his head and opened the door.

"Aaahhh, my favourite customer." He announced delightfully. She beamed at him as he opened up his fan.

"Oh ho. Cut the crap! I'm not your favourite customer." She said playfully, pawing her hand at the open air in his general direction, still moving towards the shop.

"So why are you here, my fair lady? Need some grand items from my awesome store?" He asked, using his fan as a prop to point up at his sign. "We just got some new stock! So I'm having a clearance sale!"

"That sounds very nice!" She replied, "Unfortunately, I'm not here to shop. I just need a place to hide my gigai," she put on a seductive voice, poking out her chest, "if you don't mind." Urahara wasn't the kind of man to stare. He was a gentleman.

"No problem. Please, come on in!" He opened the door wider, moving aside.

"Why thank you!" She said moving in. "Oh, and if you don't mind, may I leave this here?" She held up her bags.

"Of course. Of course. Would you like a safe for it? They're part of the clearance."

"SURE!" She replied, moving towards the shelves, her sense of shopping allowing her to find the safes immediately. She picked one she liked, a fluffy pink one with a little fake cat curled up on the top. She thought it was gorgeous. She paid Urahara and managed to just fit all her shopping in. She left the safe with her gigai, which Urahara put in a special hidden place around the back of the store. Rangiku came out, adjusting her Zanpakuto so it fit a bit more snugly. She followed Urahara to his special underground training area, taking her over to the Senkaimon. "Wait, isn't this thing dangerous?" Rangiku asked, fright showing slightly in her voice. Urahara turned and smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I have connected it to the gate to the Soul Society. You should be able to travel as safely back as you did to the human world." He tapped on it and it began to whir, vacuum rushing out of the square window, making their clothes ripple in the artificial wind. "See you on your next visit. Safe travels." Rangiku turned around and blew him a kiss.

"See you honey." She winked before flash stepping through. A few moments afterwards, the gateway closed, cutting the two worlds off. Urahara blushed, turning and moving back towards the ladder back up to the shop. He had a business to run.

**Orihime's P.O.V. Kurosaki Residence**

The red headed girl began to stir, conscience building up in her. When she was at last somewhat awake, she opened her beautiful eyes just in time to see Ichigo roll his head over to look at her. She chuckled as she saw the sticky note attached to his forehead. She took her leg off of his, sitting up and taking the note. Ichigo sat up with her and they read the note together.

_Dear Ichigo and Orihime,_

_Because the hollow level in the human world has dropped again, I have no more reason to stay. The captain is expecting me to return. You two have fun now. I'll see you soon!_

_Love Rangiku ;-*_

The pair looked at each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes. They leaned in and kissed, their lips locking in a passionate dance. Looks like for Orihime that while Rangiku was away, she'd have to love Ichigo. She didn't mind. She had for a long time. They put on their clothes and snuck out the window, going for a long, romantic walk in the nice relaxing atmosphere of the town.

Well, that brings the Rangiku's Experiment saga to a conclusion. Thank you for reading my story. I could make another story where Rangiku comes back with another character, but you'd have to review or send me a PM if you want that to happen.


End file.
